Project Summary/Abstract The Food and Drug Administration (FDA), Office of Regulatory Affairs (ORA), Division of Federal-State Relations (DFSR), in collaboration with the Center for Food Safety and Applied Nutrition (CFSAN) and the Center for Veterinary Medicine (CVM), is announcing the availability of up to six cooperative agreements to be awarded under a Limited Competition. Only States with current FDA food safety inspection contracts (providing funding to State agency food protection regulatory programs) and who are currently receiving funding under those contracts are eligible to apply for these competing continuation awards. The FDA only guarantees one year of funding with the possibility of up to one year of additional, non-competitive support, contingent on performance and continued availability of federal funds. As a recipient of funding under RFA-FD-08-007, the Minnesota Department of Agriculture (MDA) is eligible to apply for this Cooperative Agreement. The funding provided under the previous Cooperative Agreement has been used to develop significant response capacity related to foodborne illness outbreaks and other food safety events and has also been used to develop a detailed Improvement Plan for the 2010 version of the FDA Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). Continuation of this funding will allow MDA to continue the efforts and initiatives started in 2008 through 2013. During the next two year funding period, the MDA Rapid Response Team will work on a number of objectives and deliverables described in the Research Strategy including but not limited to; a yearly Incident Command System (ICS) focused exercise with the FDA Minneapolis District Office and other surrounding states and government agencies, full compliance with MFRPS Standard 5 and significant compliance with the other standards, testing and providing feedback on at least three RRT Playbook chapters, regular outreach activities between MDA and the manufactured food industry, a Risk Assessment of high-risk foods or processes, and effective cross-training from RRT to non-RRT staff to build capacity and sustainability.